


¿Qué es el amor?

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Prouvaire sabe con certeza algo, es que el amor no puede ser definido con exactitud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué es el amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Si Prouvaire sabe con certeza algo, es que el amor no puede ser definido con exactitud.

La primera vez que quiso saber lo que era le preguntó a su padre y este, mirando de reojo a su madre, que miraba con el ceño fruncido una libreta, le respondió que el amor era mirar a alguien y sentirse feliz al instante.

Años después, cuando la casa se volvió triste y la sonrisa de su padre dejó de brillar, como una llama que se apaga tras intentar plantarle cara a un tornado, le preguntó que si seguía queriendo a su madre y él le respondió que sí. Y entonces comprendió que su padre se había equivocado la primera vez que le preguntó, porque la última vez que vio a su madre estaba llorando.

Pasó años sin necesidad de una respuesta y, cuando por fin la necesitó, supuso que él mismo podría responder. Se equivocaba pues, cada vez que intentaba describirlo, acababa tachando todo lo que había escrito su pluma.

Cuando se lo preguntó a Combeferre llovía a mares, el día estaba especialmente triste y Jehan necesitaba entretenerse, porque siempre había sido demasiado empático y no quería deprimirse al igual que el cielo. El muchacho se subió las gafas y recitó de carrerilla la definición del diccionario. Jehan suspiró resignado y se concentró de nuevo en la libreta que tenía delante, lamentando que una definición tan carente de sentimientos le inspirase tan poco.

Una vez, la persona más inesperada se lo preguntó a él y no supo qué contestar, pues las palabras de un poeta nunca servirían como consuelo para el corazón de un enamorado.

―¿Realmente necesitas que yo te lo diga? ―preguntó con dulzura, acariciándole el pelo.

Grantaire recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa y, durante un momento, su mirada quedó fija en Enjolras, como la de un prisionero que contempla la libertad por primera vez en años.

Exhaló un suspiró y Prouvaire dio la conversación por terminada, porque los dos sabían muy bien lo que era el amor en esos momentos.

El amor era aguantar estoicamente, como un pilar que se mantiene firme ante oleadas de indiferencia.

Era sonreír ante el dolor y retener la verdadera alegría para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Era ahogarse en el alcohol para evitar ahogarse en sus ojos y que finalmente él fuese el único capaz de salvarle.

El amor era un escéptico intentando creer y un revolucionario conteniendo una revuelta en su interior.

El amor era morir en una guerra destinada al fracaso, impulsado por un sentimiento que exhalaba su última respiración.

Jehan Prouvaire no llegó a verlo, pero el amor brilló más que nunca gracias a sus manos entrelazadas y murió una sonrisa y nueve balas después.


End file.
